


Evil Angel

by Carliro



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Emo, Emotional, F/M, Gothic, Love, M/M, Punk, Punk Louis, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: My first Deltarune fic, be nice plz





	Evil Angel

Ralsei sighed.

He was walking down the highway, head speakers in his ears at full volume blasting Rufus Wainwright's entire discography (if you don't know who he is slight your fucking throat). He was wearing a black t-shirt with a blood red anarchy symbol on it, black-blue ripped jeans, obsidian black combat boots with red laces and pads, black nail polish, a gold nose ring, black eyeliner, red contacts, ghost-black ear wideners and a bisexual pride jacket pin (he was gay, but he liked the bi colours better, he hated rainbows). He was very depressed, he had slit his wrists and gone to the hospital but his horrid screeching harpy of a mother took him there and patched them up, leaving black and red scars of hatred. Now everyone was laughing and pointing at him, all those fuckinf sheep with no lives of their own, but he didn't care, they were inbred shits who didn't deserve his attention, so he gave them his middle finger.

They all gasped in horror, except for his best friends Kriz and Susie (she goes by the name Trebaruna now, her father raped her and she killed him. No one knew about this except Ralsei, and he was thankful she trusted him enough to share suh painful memories) who fist bumped with him and did the death touch sign. A lot of prep fuckers and fake people looked at them weirdly, but their petty hatred soon fell into eternal silence as Kriz took out their knife and butchered their fucking faces like butter, especially that homophobic asshole Berdley. Kriz was wearing black jeans, a white wife beater with blood stains in it, black congress shoes, purple hair spray and a mohawk while Susie was wearing a black leather coat that said "every dawn closer to the grave" on the front and "certified pussybreaker" on the back, ripped fishnets, black bloody boots and a pair of obsidian jawbreakers.

"So, did you bring the goods?" grinned Kriz sadistically as they ripped Jokington's jaw off.

"Hell fucking yeah I did" Ralsei said triumphantly, opening his bags to take out black gun revolvers.

"Oh I'm so going to enjoy this" said Trebaruna, taking out a pair of guns like Bayonetta.

Ralsei and Kriz were next. All the fuckers screamed and crapped themselves, and Ralsei took a moment to let them see how much the tables turned, how much fear could flow through their pitiful veins. He could only smile, then pulled the trigger and Noelle's face evaporated into a bloody shower. The following kills were very quick, and Ralsei felt like all sound in the world had vanished. He was in pure bliss, an orgasm of revenge unleashed, sitting down for so long until the serpent, the worm that resides in all of us, was unleashed.

"I knew it would be you" said an evil shrieking voice, ruining the moment.

Ralsei turned. Before him was the ugliest whore bitch he had ever seen, like an ankh (geddit) between that ugly fucker Meghan Trainor and Marine le Pen. She was wearing a pinky slut shirt that showed off her midriff, white silk jeans, purple high heels she could clearly not walk on, pink nail polish on the feet and hands, pink lipstick with glitters, a pearl and gold cross over her chest, five blue bead bracelets on each ankle and wrist, an orange tan like Trump's and purple earrings. Alphys, the relentless, incompetent, spiteful piece of shit that tormented Ralsei every day, always making an example out of him to single him out to the class, always keeping her job by fucking the mayor and the principal and their dogs, always so fake you basically felt your esophagus burn just by hearing her disgusting voice.

"I knew such a faggot like you would doom us all" she smugged self-righteously. "Thank Jesus oh mighty Lord that your ilk is dying and dying FAST, hell awaits you and you can go be raped there forever!"

"After you" Ralsei said wittingly, before he blew her brains with a silver bullet.

"Ha, good one!" Kriz backed him on the pat, before dropping their guns and taking out their knife, slicing through Sans' face with a violent crack, grinning sadistically all the while.

Eventually all the school was dead, blood coating every classroom up to the knee. The only exception besides the three was Catti, who revealed herself to be a punk as well and joined the killing spree. She was wearing a black pollo over a purple and black stripped guayabera, a black fedora with a rose, a green and red bowtie, purple lipstick, so much black eye shadow that she seemed she was crying tears of blackest blood even though she was not, black ripped jeans, red high heels with a black rose in each, gray fingerless gloves and an obsidian lip ring that looked like Marilyn Mason's mole.

"Check this out, an entire closet full of crack!" she purred evilly, showing the storage compartments in the kitchen behind pink walls. 

Turns out, the so called puritan school was engaged in all sorts of depravity behind its alasbastard (geddit) walls. Teachers seemingly indulged in all sorts of corruption, especially with the students. There were several drawers full of white powder and where there should be food for the cafeteria there were several bottles of beer.

"Nice" said Kriz, popping out a bottle and throwing powder in there, then drinking it.

They snorted and drank for several hours, and Trebaruna texted her boyfriend Lancer to come over and he did. Lance was wearing a jacket like hers, which he took off to reveal a black and red jersey as they made out with Kriz and Catti cheering them on. Eventually, they too hooked up, and flipped the bird before walking into the gymnasium and having SEX there.

Now Ralsei was all alone, and he dozed off, listening to Rufus' sexy voice as he recalled his first time...

***

"N-no p-please..." whimpered Ralsei, but it was too late.

Seam grinned, then kissed him violently. Then he felt up his sexy body, unzipping his zippers, letting his musk flood the air with each heartbeat translated as a dick pulse.

"Such a good little fag" he murred, before kissing Ralsei in the neck.

Ralsei could only sob. This felt so wrong, but he felt his heart race. His mind wanted to go, anywhere but there, but he couldn't help but feel aroused, feel warm and wanted even in spite of being forced to do such a heinous thing, and he hated himself for that, he hated himself for being so week, for everything to be so wrong, for being unable to either run away and fight or to enjoy it.

He sobbed as Seam touched him down there, and for a moment he felt the instinct to push him away, but he could, it was too hot, like his limbs fell under a sun spell in ever so bright and oppressive midday. He begged one last time, but it went on sadistic, unfeeling ears.

He was only three.

***

Ralsei woke up with a scream, reflexively kicking the air, but instead he slipped on the blood and fell face first, breaking his jaw and his headgear.

"Oh my fucking Satan are you okay?" cried Lancer. 

"Yeah, is everything alright?" Kriz and Catti put on their clothes and run in.

Ralsei sobbed angrily, his face rising out of the blood. He felt so weak, so humiliated.

"Does it fucking look like its alright to you!?" he shouted, then broke down sobbing.

"There, evergreen is alright" said Kriz they comforted him.

"No, NOTHING IS FUCKING alright!" said an evil crone voice.

Then the voice cracked, and Undyne came in with her gun and shot everyone but Ralsie. Ralsei could only watch in pure horror as Kriz looked at him one last time, their embrace slipping as they fell on the blood, their own blood and brain tissue joining the red swamp.

"Nice, now nearly all punks are dead" grinned Undyne evilly, flickering her serpent demon tongue, "Almost a shame, I would much rather fuck their corpses while they'd still be warm."

Ralsei shouted in pure rage and almost reached for his gun, but Undyne shot both his arms and both his legs and he fell down again, face first into the red darkness.

"Just fucking do it you retarded tuna muncher!" Ralsei gargled in the blood, managing to raise himself just enough to shoot a look of pure hatred back at her.

"Tsk tsk" Undyne nodded animely, "Where's the fun in that?"

She then picked him up by the scruff with her red nail polish, licking his tears and mixing them with the blood, making for a very salty treat just like the pussies she eats.

"Especially as there is someone who wants to see you" she cackled, and turned aside.

As she did, she revealed an evil goat woman, her fur white as death, wearing a slutty purple robe that showed off her enormous boobs.

"Well well well, our first school-shooter" Toriel said sardonically, "And our very last."

Her flames then glowed with white flames, and their light spread to Ralsei's limbs, healing them and preventing lead poisoning but making the bullets into white-hot branding irons, sheer pain erupting through Ralsei's body.

"You will not die" she croned condescendingly, "You will live a parody of a life, a shadow of a life, since you're oh so dark. You will live as an example, and your pain shall be thricefold. You will be a living example as to why punks, goths and especially faggots should not be allowed to live, and in turn you will help to kill thousands, maybe billions of degenerates just like you. Such a poetic justice, to make you into the instrument of God's will. Can you not enjoy the sheer irony, little fag?"

Undyne laughed, and she leaned it.

"Can't you, little shitty sinner?"

"Sinner" echoed in Ralsei's mind. It is said that rage and pain blind you, that they make you not think straight, but Ralsei knew that instance that it was a lie, told by fragile constitutions to keep true souls in check, to quench fires with cold, unworthy-to-live waters. Oh no no, he knew that instance that rage cleared the mind, focusing will to its true purpose, and that pain fed the heart, making a living being far more worthy of being considered alive. Power was married within his veins, within each pulse, power that run through all life and all expressions of the tree of life that had ever existed and will ever exist. He tapped into that power, and darkness welled in his eyes, and fire consumed his flesh, and air exhaled. 

The bullets embedded in his flesh only increased it, ironically crucifying him, ironically making him a messiah, a saint, an angel for the only real god in this world.

A pulse of purple energy, of pinkest darkness, waved from within him, as massive black wings erupted from his back like torrents of black lava, obliterating the skull (geddit). In that moment Undyne was instantly disintegrated, first her flesh consumed by lightless fires and then her bones turning into black dust, her soul sent to deepest hell to be raped by all manner of demons for all of eternal history. The blood around Ralsei churned and welled, rising as a black hole surrounded him like a fowl halo, tentacles sucked into an impossible void until there was not a single drop, striating the halo like a mockery of light rays. But still did Toriel endure, shielded by purest, blinding white light.

"You think you can defy the holy law of God?" she cackled, her face distorting with such evil, condescending laughter and enthusiasm, "You shall know the light, boi, and you shall know it well, the light of heaven and the light of HELL!"

She then flipped her arms like Unalaq in the Legend of Korra and she did a holy blast, obliterating all in Ralsei's direction. The entire town was turned to ash, hills and mountains crumbled like sandcastles, oceans dried up, forest burnt down, cities melt to liquid metal. The air whimpered for mercy, the clouds died a thousand deaths, the earth was wounded beyond repair.

And yet nothing hit Ralsei.

"B-but how is this possibel!?" cried Toriel in fear of the true power of the dark.

Ralsei smirked. He showed his wounded wrists and ankles, the bullets glowing with pure black darkness.

"You can't kill an angel, no matter how evil."

And with that said, he flapped his blackest wings again, and a torrent of darkness awashed the universe, drenching away all light as if the sun was snuffed like a candle. Toriel knew in that moment she had lost and the light in her eyes faded, leaving only a soulless mannequin. He light disappeared, and in the darkness the earth trembled and foul tentacles emerged from it, burying Toriel in the depths of the earth to fates too terrible for any mind to behold, lest insanity and death befall those who so much whisper of it.

Ralsei's wings shrinked and he lowered himself into the earth, then flickered out like smoke being dissipated. His halo disappeared and so did the darkness and blood, leaving only white midday light. But the cost was too high, all his friends, the only people who cared for him in the whole wide world, were not only dead but left no corpses behind due to Toriel's light and Ralsei's darkness. The bullet's remained lodged within him, a symbol of the terrible events that occurred that day, and he fell on his knees and cried, mourning the death of his dearest ones.

"I will never forget you" he whispered as black tears of depression awashed his face, "To me grave and beyond I will never forget u."

"Hey are you okay?" said a deep and sexy voice.

Painfully, Ralsei turned, expecting laughter and mockery. Instead he saw a beautiful young goat man like himself but older in his twenties, a look of concern in his deep amber eyes. He was wearing a pink polo but with a gay pride stick instead of a shitty Lacoste logo, white baggy pants, black and white tennis with red laces, a black lip piercing on his lower lip, two black eyebrow piercings on each eyebrow and glasses with golden trims. He had a blue phone with all of Rica Shay's musics in it (if you don't know who he is may all gods angels and demons kill you).

"Hi, my name is Asriel" he said smoothly, "I heard the commotion and I thought you needed help."

"Y-you're Toriel's sun, right?" stuttered Ralsei, blushing but also feeling dreadful, "I k-killed her. Sorry."

"Nah, its alright, she was such a bitch and a slut. Now I live with my father and we have sex all the damn time, but we could use an extra hand."

Ralsei felt his panties tighten with his large erection. He scored jackpot indeed. He looked at Asriel's pants and he could see an even larger bulge there too.

Slowly, the two lover's lips met, and all pain melted away.


End file.
